


Undefined Magic

by paynesgrey



Series: Crazy Crossovers: Snippets of Fandoms Colliding [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Draco scoffed. Then he found the Well.





	Undefined Magic

Draco scoffed.

He was used to his father collecting strange magical artifacts, but he couldn’t figure out what interested the man so much about acquiring an abandoned shrine in Japan.

“It’s a dump,” he said bluntly, but his father continued to smirk, rolling his eyes at his son’s obvious denseness.

“You need to see beneath the surface, dear boy,” his father sashayed over the shrine’s cracked foundation and settled his staff roughly into a pile of debris. Looking around them, Draco noticed they were standing in front of an old well house, now demolished and piling up in rubble.

“See? Don’t you feel the magic here Draco? There’s something here that not even the wizarding world knows about.” There was determination in his eyes, and his father no doubt planned to benefit from whatever unknown power was here.

“They say the family here mysteriously disappeared, and then days later the place caught fire and burned to the ground. Something exploded here …” His father continued to talk about the history of the place as he roamed around the property looking for anything else that could benefit him.

But Draco wasn’t listening. Instead, he stared at the only thing that was not destroyed in the blast on the property.

The well.

Still encased in a well-constructed frame, Draco was drawn to it. He crept, slowly and cautiously, to the edge of it with a sense of foreboding radiating from its center.

Seeing a flash of blue, he inched closer – more curious to the fact that his father could be right, that there was some undefined magic here. And when he got to the edge of the well, he looked down and saw a rush of deep bright blue – invisible tendrils tugging him close.

Then, the well had swallowed him – hugging him into a cobalt blur.


End file.
